10 μερες προθεσμια
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Αυτο ειναι ενα ρομαντικο fanfic με αφορμη την ημερα του Αγιου Βαλεντινου με ηρωες τον Εντουαρντ και την Μπελλα βασισμενο στο story της ταινιας how to lose a guy in 10 days!


**10 μέρες προθεσμία**

Η Μπέλλα Σουάν τα είχε όλα ακαταμάχητη γοητεία, κοφτερό μυαλό, στυλ και μια ηγετική θέση σε ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα γυναικεία περιοδικά της χώρας.

Αλλά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να επιθυμούσε περισσότερο από το να γίνει συνέταιρος της Άλις Κάλεν της διευθύντριας του περιοδικού, ήταν μια θέση που κυνηγούσε καιρό τώρα και ήταν αποφασισμένη να την πάρει ανεξάρτητα από το ποιο θα ήταν το αντάλλαγμα.

**Bella****'****s****Pov**

«Χρειάζομαι νέες ιδέες για άρθρα, το περιοδικό πρέπει να είναι πρώτο στις πωλήσεις και όποια μου βρει το άρθρο που θα το καταφέρει αυτό θα γίνει συνέταιρος μου» μας τόνισε η Άλις στην σύσκεψη του περιοδικού.

Η Άλις Κάλεν αν και ήταν αυτό που λέμε ότι τα ακριβά αρώματα μπαίνουν σε μικρά μπουκαλάκια.

Αν και ήταν μικροσκοπική είχε εξαιρετικά ευχάριστο παρουσιαστικό κοντά μαύρα μαλλιά συνήθως διακοσμημένα με μια κορδέλα, πράσινα λαμπερά μάτια, κρυστάλλινή λευκή επιδερμίδα και κινήσεις γεμάτες χάρη.

Το στυλ της ήταν απαράμιλλο και μοναδικό κάθε φορά, οι φωτογραφίες της υπήρχαν σε κάθε περιοδικό μόδας, θεωρούνταν η βασίλισσα του κόσμου της μόδας και φυσικά για την δουλειά της ήθελε πάντα το καλύτερο.

Τα χρήματα ποτέ δεν την απασχολούσαν καθώς η οικογένεια των Κάλεν θεωρούνταν από τις πλουσιότερες οικογένειες της χώρας και κάθε μέλος της ήταν εξαιρετικά πετυχημένο στον τομέα που είχε επιλέξει.

Έτσι τώρα η Άλις ήθελε κάτι καινούργιο για τις αναγνώστριές της και φυσικά θα το είχε.

«Οδηγός για ραντεβού;» ρώτησε η Ρόζαλι παραξενεμένη.

«Ναι αλλά το αντίστροφο» της απάντησα πίνοντας την σαμπάνια.

Το πάρτι του περιοδικού είχε πολύ κόσμο και περίμενα την Άλις να φτάσει για να της πω την ιδέα μου για το άρθρο.

Με την Ρόζαλι Χέιλ δουλεύαμε μαζί στον κόσμο της μόδας αρκετό καιρό για να είμαστε φίλες αλλά όχι εξίσου αρκετό για να μην ανταγωνιζόμαστε η μία την άλλη.

«Θα είναι οδηγός ραντεβού καταστροφής για την ακρίβεια συμβουλές προς τις αναγνώστριες τι πρέπει να μην κάνουν για να μην φύγει τρέχοντας ο τύπος με τον οποίο βγαίνουν» εξήγησα φτιάχνοντας τα μαλλιά μου στον κοντινότερο καθρέπτη.

«Αυτή είναι μια φανταστική ιδέα» πετάχτηκε από πίσω μας η Άλις που μόλις είχε φτάσει στο πάρτι και συνέχισε «Θέλω να γράψεις το άρθρο!»

«Φυσικά Άλις ότι θες!» απάντησα έκπληκτή ενώ δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω ότι θα μου δινόταν επιτέλους η ευκαιρία να πάρω την πολυπόθητη θέση.

Η Ρόζαλι κατσούφιασε.

«Και για να είναι αξιόπιστο το άρθρο θα το περάσεις στην πράξη, θα διαλέξω έναν τύπο από εδώ μέσα, όποιον θέλω εγώ και θα βγαίνεις μαζί του και σε δέκα μέρες θα πρέπει να τον κάνεις να σε χωρίσει, αν το άρθρο πετύχει θα γίνεις συνέταιρος μου τι λες;» πρότεινε η Άλις με μάτια που έλαμπαν ενώ εγώ την κοιτούσα χωρίς να μπορώ να βγάλω λέξη.

Η Ρόζαλι είχε αρχίσει να χαμογελάει πραγματικά αυτή την φορά καθώς με έβλεπε να είμαι έτοιμη να κάνω πίσω.

«Πόσο πολύ θέλεις την θέση καλή μου;» με ρώτησε η Άλις κοιτάζοντας με με νόημα δείχνοντας μου ότι δεν είχα επιλογή.

Αν της στερούσα αυτό το άρθρο το πιθανότερο ήταν να μην έπαιρνα την θέση ποτέ και αυτό ήταν κάτι που χαροποιούσε εξαιρετικά την Ρόζαλι.

«Μπορείτε να διαλέξετε όποιον θέλετε» της απάντησα τελειώνοντας το ποτήρι σαμπάνια που κρατούσα και παίρνοντας άλλο ένα από έναν δίσκο που περνούσε.

«Τέλεια» αναφώνησε χαρούμενα η Άλις ενώ η Ρόζαλι έκανε μια γκριμάτσα ήττας.

«Και αυτός που επιλέγω είναι…» άρχισε κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω στο πάρτι «τον αδερφό μου Έντουαρντ είναι τέλεια επιλογή γιατί έχει εξαιρετικά δύσκολο γούστο στις γυναίκες και δύσκολα πέφτει θα είναι πραγματικά πρόκληση» συμπλήρωσε η Άλις κοιτάζοντας πονηρά προς το μέρος ενός άντρα με υπέροχα χάλκινα μαλλιά, φλογερά πράσινα μάτια και γυμνασμένο σώμα το οποίο τόνιζε το λευκό πουκάμισο που φορούσε και το κομψό μαύρο παντελόνι.

Ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν ήταν οδηγός αγώνων ταχύτητας και στην λίστα με τους πιο περιζήτητους εργένηδες αλλά δεν είχε βρεθεί ακόμα εκείνη που θα κατακτούσε την καρδιά του.

Πραγματικά ήταν πρόκληση.

«Πολύ καλά πάω να του μιλήσω» είπε παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και τελειώνοντας και το δεύτερο ποτήρι που κρατούσα.

**Edward****'****s****Pov**

Ο Έμετ ήταν μεγάλος καρδιοκατακτητής και πάντα του άρεσε να παινεύεται για αυτό.

«Με ποία βγαίνεις τώρα Έντουαρντ;» με ρώτησε χαμογελώντας πονηρά.

«Με καμία Έμετ γιατί οι πιο πολλές που με πλησιάζουν είναι όμορφες με την συνηθισμένη έννοια και φυσικά καθόλου έξυπνες χωρίς καθόλου προσωπικότητα» ήταν η απάντηση μου ενώ κοιτούσα βαριεστημένα τριγύρω.

«Πιθανότατα τις υποτιμάς γιατί δεν μπορείς να τις κάνεις να πέσουν» γέλασε ο Έμετ προκαλώντας με.

«Αυτό θα ήταν παιχνιδάκι» του απάντησα ξερά.

«Ωραία ας επιλέξουμε μια γυναίκα μέσα από αυτή την αίθουσα και θα πρέπει να την κάνεις να την ρίξεις μέσα σε δέκα μέρες» πρότεινε ο Έμετ με πονηρό βλέμμα.

«Εντάξει διάλεξε όποια θές» απάντησα.

«Ας διαλέξουμε κάποια που να ταιριάζει στο στυλ σου κάποια σαν…» άρχισε να λέει ενώ έψαχνε τριγύρω «κάποια σαν εκείνη εκεί με τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά, τα καφέ μάτια και την λευκή επιδερμίδα, εκείνη που φοράει την μακριά εντυπωσιακή κόκκινη τουαλέτα τι λές;» μου έδειξε με νόημα προς την κατεύθυνση οπού η Άλις συζητούσε με άλλες δύο νεαρές γυναίκες.

Κοίταξα εκείνη που εννοούσε και το βλέμμα μου έμεινε πάνω της περισσότερο από όσο έπρεπε.

«Πανεύκολο» του απάντησα και ο Έμετ χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

**Bella****'****s****Pov**

«Γεια σας είμαι η Μπέλλα Σουάν δουλεύω για την Άλις εσείς θα πρέπει να είστε ο Έντουαρντ και ο Έμετ Κάλεν» τους συστήθηκα χαμογελώντας.

«Ναι εμείς είμαστε» είπε ο Έμετ ενώ ανταλλάζαμε χειραψία.

«Χαίρω πολύ» μου έσφιξε το χέρι ο Έντουαρντ κοιτάζοντας με ενώ ο Έμετ χαμογελούσε κρυφά.

«Μπέλλα μήπως ξέρεις ποια είναι εκείνη η ξανθιά με το την απίστευτή μαύρη τουαλέτα;» με ρώτησε δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα προς το μέρος της Ρόζαλι.

«Ναι» του χαμογέλασα όταν είδα προς τα πού κοίταζε «είναι η Ρόζαλι Χέιλ είναι φίλη μου εδώ και χρόνια.»

«Α υπέροχα λοιπόν παιδιά σας αφήνω πάω να την γνωρίσω» απάντησε εκείνος μην μπορώντας να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της.

«Συγγνώμη έτσι είναι ο Έμετ πρώτα ενθουσιάζεται με κάποια και μετά..» άρχισε ο Έντουαρντ ενώ τον κοίταζε γελώντας.

«Πιστεύω ότι με την Ρόζαλι θα είναι διαφορετικά έχει πολύ δυναμικό χαρακτήρα» τον διαβεβαίωσα κοιτάζοντας τους από μακριά.

«Ώστε οδηγός αγώνων» είπα κοιτάζοντας τον «θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ ενδιαφέρον μου αρέσει η ταχύτητα.»

«Ναι αυτό ονειρευόμουν να κάνω από μικρός» απάντησε χαμογελώντας «ώστε αρθρογράφος σε περιοδικό μόδας;» ρώτησε εκείνος με την σειρά του γελώντας.

«Ναι πάντα μου άρεσε η μόδα» απάντησα γελώντας μαζί του.

«Να πάρω το θάρρος να σε καλέσω για ποτό μετά στο σπίτι μου;» πρότεινε ο Έντουαρντ και από τον τρόπο που με κοιτούσε έμοιαζε σαν να φανταζόταν πως θα ήμουν χωρίς την κόκκινη τουαλέτα.

«Ναι φυσικά» του χαμογέλασα, πήρα άλλο ένα ποτήρι σαμπάνια και το ήπια κοιτάζοντας τον.

Η πόρτα του ρετιρέ άνοιξε με πάταγο καθώς ο Έντουαρντ ορμούσε μέσα κρατώντας με στην αγκαλιά του ενώ εγώ είχα τυλίξει τα πόδια μου γύρω του και τον φιλούσα με πάθος.

Σύντομα βρεθήκαμε στον κρεβάτι με εμένα να του ξεκουμπώνω τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του και εκείνον να μου ανασηκώνει την κόκκινη τουαλέτα.

«Ξέρεις σκεφτόμουν ότι θα ήταν καλύτερο να το πάμε λίγο πιο αργά» του είπα σταματώντας το φιλί ενώ προσπαθούσα να επαναφέρω την αναπνοή μου.

«Τι; Ναι φυσικά» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ καθώς σταματούσε τα καυτά φιλιά στον λαιμό μου εμφανώς απογοητευμένος.

«Πρέπει να πάω στο μπάνιο» του είπα ενώ σηκωνόμουν και έφτιαχνα το φόρεμα και τα μαλλιά μου.

«Ναι φυσικά από εκεί» έδειξε ο Έντουαρντ ενώ προσπαθούσε ακόμα να πάρει ανάσες.

Η πρόφαση για το μπάνιο ήταν η τέλεια ευκαιρία για να πάρω την Ρόζαλι η οποία ανυπομονούσε να μάθει την εξέλιξη της κατάστασης.

«Είσαι στο σπίτι του; Μπέλλα σιγανοπαπαδιά! Το κάνατε; Πες μου!» ακουγόταν η φωνή της Ρόζαλι από το τηλέφωνο.

«Όχι ακόμα τον έχω στην αναμονή!» απάντησε ενώ παρατηρούσα τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέπτη τα μαλλιά μου ήταν χάλια και ήμουν ακόμα αναψοκοκκινισμένη «Τι γίνεται με τον Έμετ;» συμπλήρωσα.

«Πάει μια χαρά είναι πονηρός και ανυπόμονος αλλά του κάνω γυμνάσια» γέλασε η Ρόζαλι.

Όπως το φαντάστηκα ο Έμετ βρήκε τον μάστορά του.

«Θα τα πούμε αύριο στην δουλεία» της είπα και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.

Μόλις βγήκα από το μπάνιο παρατήρησα ότι είχε φτιάξει ατμόσφαιρά απαλή μουσική, κεριά, χαμηλός φωτισμός ήταν τέλεια αλλά είχα σκοπό να του χαλάσω τα σχέδια για την ώρα.

«Δυστυχώς πρέπει να φύγω θα τα πούμε» του είπα ενώ άνοιγα την πόρτα για να φύγω.

«Ε ναι θα τα πούμε» απάντησε εκείνος με φανερή την έκπληξη στο πρόσωπό του.

Το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισα το επόμενο πρωί πάνω στο γραφείο μου ήταν μια τεράστια ανθοδέσμη από ορτανσίες με την συνοδευτική καρτούλα με την αφιέρωση

«Σε ευχαριστώ για την υπέροχη νύχτα

σε περιμένω σήμερα για δείπνο στο σπίτι μου

Έντουαρντ Κάλεν»

«Σε ευχαριστεί για την υπέροχη νύχτα;» ρώτησε με πονηρό τόνο η Ρόζαλι διαβάζοντας την κάρτα πάνω από το κεφάλι μου.

«Προσδοκεί να γίνει» της εξήγησα ενώ στριφογύριζα στην καρέκλα του γραφείου μου.

«Πότε του θα αρχίσεις το σπάσιμο;» ρώτησε χαιρέκακα η Ρόζαλι.

«Πιθανότατα σήμερα δεν έχω ιδέα πως αλλά κάτι θα σκεφτώ» της απάντησα σκεφτική.

«Όπως με πληροφόρησε ο Έμετ κάθε Κυριακή μαζεύονται στο διαμέρισμα του Έντουαρντ για να δουν αγώνες» χαμογέλασε η Ρόζαλι πονηρά.

Γέλασε και άρχισα να καταστρώνω το σχέδιό μου.

Η μέρα πέρασε γρήγορα και όταν ήρθε το βράδυ δειπνούσα με τον Έντουαρντ Κάλεν.

«Το φαγητό είναι πραγματικά υπέροχο εσύ το μαγείρεψες;» τον ρώτησα απολαμβάνοντας την κάθε μπουκιά από το μοσχαράκι κατσαρόλας με τις πατάτες.

«Ναι έχω μάθει να μαγειρεύω από την μητέρα μου, η Έσμε πραγματικά μαγειρεύει εκπληκτικά χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει» μου απάντησε ρίχνοντας μου ένα υπέροχο στραβό χαμόγελο.

«Ξέρεις τι είναι αυτό που μου αρέσει πιο πολύ;» τον ρώτησα εγώ προκλητικά ενώ σηκωνόταν από την θέση μου και πλησίαζα προς το μέρος του «Το επιδόρπιο» συμπλήρωσα καθώς καθόμουν σταυροπόδι πάνω στο τραπέζι κοντά του. Έπειτα πήρα λίγη από την μους σοκολάτας που βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του τραπεζιού στο δάχτυλό μου και το έφερα στο στόμα μου.

«Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει…» είπε εκείνος σκύβοντας προς το μέρος μου ενώ άρχιζέ εμφανώς να ζεσταίνεται όλο και πιο πολύ.

«Αλλά για να είμαι ειλικρινής..» ψιθύρισα σκύβοντας όλο και πιο πολύ προς το μέρος του μέχρι που βρεθήκαμε σε απόσταση αναπνοής «κάνω δίαιτα» είπα και απομακρύνθηκα απότομα.

«Τι; Ε ναι..» ψέλλισε αποσυντονισμένος.

«Ναι; Δηλαδή πιστεύεις ότι έχω παραπάνω κιλά;» έκανα ενοχλημένη.

«Όχι φυσικά και όχι Μπέλλα μωρό μου είσαι τέλεια αλήθεια» είπε ο Έντουαρντ βιαστικά προσπαθώντας να διορθώσει.

«Αχ με είπες μωρό σου!» φώναξα χαρούμενη και αρπάζοντας τον από το πουκάμισο

τον φίλησα.

Εντάξει αυτό δεν ήταν σίγουρα κάτι που σκόπευα να κάνω και οπωσδήποτε δεν ήταν μέσα στα σχέδια που είχα καταστρώσει.

Όταν τελείωσε το φιλί μείναμε να κοιταζόμαστε στα μάτια με εμένα να αναπνέω βαθιά από την υπέροχη κολόνια που φορούσε στον λαιμό του.

«Εμμ πρέπει να φύγω» είπα αδύναμα εγώ κοιτάζοντας μέσα στα υπέροχα πράσινα μάτια του « αλλά θα μου άρεσε πολύ να πηγαίναμε σινεμά αύριο.»

«Εντάξει θα σου τηλεφωνήσω να κανονίσουμε» της φώναξε εκείνος την ώρα που έφευγα σαν κυνηγημένη από την πόρτα.

Καθώς κατέβαινα τις σκάλες κάλεσα έναν αριθμό στο κινητό.

«Ροζαλί χρειάζομαι βοήθεια!» της είπα πανικοβλημένη.

«Τι στο καλό έγινε;» με ρώτησε έντρομη η Ρόζαλι.

«Τον φίλησα αυθόρμητα! Και μάλιστα μου άρεσε! Νομίζω ότι έχω αρχίσει να τον ερωτεύομαι!» απάντησα κοκκινίζοντας.

«Όχι όχι όχι δεν πρέπει να τον ερωτευτείς Μπέλλα! Υποτίθεται ότι με αυτά που θα κάνεις πρέπει να τον διώξεις!» ακούστηκε αυστηρή η φωνή της Ρόζαλι στο τηλέφωνο.

«Μα νόμιζα ότι θα χαιρόσουν αν αποτύγχανα γιατί έτσι θα μπορούσες να πάρεις την θέση» της είπα απορημένη.

«Αυτό ήταν πριν γνωρίσω τον Έμετ! Τώρα δεν με ενδιαφέρει η θέση πλέον θέλω να σε βοηθήσω.» μου απάντησε η Ρόζαλι «Αύριο τι έχει το πρόγραμμα; Σινεμα;»

«Ναι» της απάντησα χαμογελώντας «και έχω το τέλειο σχέδιο» συμπλήρωσα.

Και πραγματικά το σχέδιο μου ήταν τέλειο.

Μετά την δουλεία πήγα στο σουπερμάρκετ και πήρα αρκετά κουτιά χαρτομάντιλα από τα χαρακτηριστικά που μόλις τραβάς ένα βγαίνει το επόμενο και μετά ετοιμάστηκα και περίμενα να έρθει να με πάρει.

**Edward's Pov**

Μετά το τέλος της ταινίας και αφού είχα γυρίσει σπίτι χτύπησε το κινητό.

Το όνομα του Έμετ αναβόσβηνε στην οθόνη.

«Έλα» απάντησα βαριεστημένα.

«Πως πήγε η ταινία με την Μπέλλα; Είχαμε εξελίξεις μετά;» με ρώτησα γελώντας πονηρά.

«Εμμ πήγαμε να δούμε μια αισθηματική κομεντί και ήταν με χαρτομάντιλα σε όλη την διάρκεια της ταινίας! Νομίζω ότι η cllenex έγινε πλούσια σήμερα!» του απάντησα και τον άκουσα να γελάει δυνατά.

«Καλά μην γελάς γιατί ούτε εσύ με την Ρόζαλι έχεις κάνει κάτι» του πέταξα και κατευθείαν του κόπηκαν τα γέλια.

«Η Ρόζαλι είναι θέμα χρόνου να υποκύψει στην γοητεία μου» απάντησε θιγμένος εκείνος «Και τώρα τι θα κάνεις; Αύριο είναι η πέμπτη μέρα πρέπει να σκεφτείς κάτι καλό» μου είπε.

«Το ξέρω» του απάντησα «κάτι θα σκεφτώ».

**Bella's Pov**

«Και τι περιλαμβάνει το πρόγραμμα σήμερα;» με ρώτησε η Ρόζαλι καθώς πίναμε καφέ στα starbucks.

«Μου πρότεινε να πάμε στο εξοχική βίλα που έχουν λίγο πιο έξω από την πόλη» της απάντησα ρουφώντας μου γουλιά ζεστό καφέ «αναρωτιέμαι τι έχει στο μυαλό του.»

«Υποθέτω θα το μάθουμε σύντομα!» μου απάντησε χαμογελώντας πονηρά η Ρόζαλι ενώ εγώ σκεφτόμουν ότι δεν άντεχα να περιμένω μέχρι το βράδυ για να τον δω.

Η εξοχική βίλα των Κάλεν ήταν πραγματικά υπέροχη, διώροφη με ισόγειο και ιδιωτικό γκαράζ, με απίστευτα μεγάλο κήπο, αυλή και εσωτερική θερμαινόμενη πισίνα.

Αλλά αυτό που ήταν ακόμα πιο υπέροχο ήταν ο Έντουαρντ με το μαγιό του.

Όταν μου πρότεινε να κάνουμε μια βουτιά φυσικά και δεν μπόρεσα να πω όχι και έτσι βρεθήκαμε αγκαλιασμένοι ημίγυμνοι μέσα στο ζεστό νερό.

Ήταν απίστευτα όμορφος, έτσι που ήταν βρεγμένος με το νερό να στάζει από τα χάλκινα μαλλιά του στον υπέροχο λαιμό του και από εκεί στο γυμνασμένο στέρνο του.

Η αίσθηση όταν με είχε στα μπράτσα του ήταν απίστευτη και δεν μπορούσα να σταματήσω να τον φιλάω.

Αλλά έπρεπε.

«Ξέρεις σκεφτόμουν τον γάμο μας» είπα σταματώντας το φιλί μας.

Εκείνος με κοίταξε έκπληκτος με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Και φυσικά σκεφτόμουν ότι πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να κάνουμε τρία παιδιά» συνέχισα εγώ προσπαθώντας πολύ για να συγκρατήσω το γέλιο μου κοιτάζοντας την έκφραση του.

«Α τελεία..» ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσε να αρθρώσει ενώ εγώ εγώ συνέχιζα να τον βομβαρδίζω με λεπτομέρειες για το σπιτάκι που θα φτιάχναμε στην εξοχή και για το αγρόκτημα που θα είχαμε μαζί.

**Edward's Pov**

Την άλλη μέρα το πρωί ο Έμετ στεκόταν κεφάτος στην πόρτα μου περιμένοντας να ακούσει τα χθεσινά νέα και να δούμε όλη την μέρα αγώνες μαζί στην τηλεόραση.

«Πως πήγε χθες εραστή της πισίνας;» με ρώτησε γελώντας ενώ εγώ ετοίμαζα κάτι πρόχειρο για να φάμε.

«Εμμ ενώ ήμασταν μια χαρά και όλα ήταν ωραία άρχισε σε κάποια στιγμή να σχεδιάζει τον γάμο μας» του απάντησα κατσουφιασμένος.

Τα γέλια του Έμετ πρέπει να ακούστηκαν σε όλο το τετράγωνο.

«Παραιτείσαι;» με ρώτησε χαμογελώντας προκλητικά ο Έμετ.

«Όχι με τίποτα» του απάντησα πεισματικά.

Λίγη ώρα μετά και ενώ παρακολουθούσαμε με τον Έμετ τους αγώνες στην τηλεόραση χτύπησε το κουδούνι.

Παραξενεύτηκα γιατί δεν περίμενα κανέναν και όταν άνοιξα την πόρτα όρμησε μέσα στο σπίτι η Μπέλλα φορτωμένη με άπειρες σακούλες σε κάθε χέρι.

«Γειά σου μωρό μου! Γειά σου Έμετ!» μας χαιρέτησε και ύστερα είπε στον Έμετ «Έμετ κάθισε σε παρακαλώ αλλού για να δείξω στον Έντουαρντ τι αγόρασα; Σε ευχαριστώ!»

Ο Έμετ άλλαξε θέση γελώντας ενώ με κοίταζε με νόημα.

Οι υπόλοιπες ώρες πέρασαν με την Μπέλλα να μου δείχνει ένα ένα τα ρούχα και τα εσώρουχα που είχε αγοράσει εγώ να τα κοιτάω και να συμφωνώ _απιβδισμένος γιατί έχανα όλους τους αγώνες και με τον Έμετ να έχει πεθάνει στα γέλια και να λέει «συνεχίστε την δουλειά σας» όποτε του ζητούσα βοήθεια._

_«Αυτό ήταν δεν μπορώ άλλο Μπέλλα!» της φώναξα σε κάποια στιγμή._

_Εκείνη σταμάτησε να μου δείχνει ρούχα και άρχισε να τα μαζεύει και να τα βάζει στις τσάντες._

_«Πολύ καλά λοιπόν» μου είπε με θυμωμένο τόνο και έφυγε κλαίγοντας από το διαμέρισμα._

_Ο Έμετ με κοίταξε με επικριτικό ύφος και αμέσως ένιωσα άσχημα για την συμπεριφορά μου και έτρεξα να την προλάβω._

_**Bella's Pov**_

_Είχα καταφέρει αυτό που ήθελα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω γιατί έκλαιγα ακόμα και μάλιστα πραγματικά._

_Πριν έρθει το ασανσέρ είδα τον Έντουαρντ να τρέχει πίσω μου και ξαφνιάστηκα._

_«Συγγνώμη φέρθηκα άσχημα θα με συγχωρέσεις;» με ρώτησε κοιτάζοντας με μέσα στα μάτια._

_Αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν το περίμενα._

_Του έγνεψα καταφατικά και εκείνος με πήρε αγκαλιά και γυρίσαμε στο διαμέρισμα του._

_«Τι εννοείς ότι δεν μπόρεσες να τον χωρίσεις;» με ρώτησε αυστηρά η Ρόζαλι στο τηλέφωνο αργότερα όταν γύρισα σπίτι._

_«Ότι δεν μπόρεσα είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του» της εξομολογήθηκα._

_«Τότε θα πρέπει να πούμε ψέματα στην Άλις άλλωστε αυτό που την νοιάζει είναι μόνο το άρθρο» μου είπε και είχε δίκιο._

_Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι δεν με ένοιαζε πλέον το άρθρο δεν με ένοιαζε καν η θέση που κυνηγούσα τόσο καιρό, το μόνο που με ένοιαζε ήταν ο Έντουαρντ._

_Αλλά αν δεν ήθελα να απολυθώ έπρεπε να δώσω στην Άλις αυτό που ζητούσε._

_Έτσι άρχισα να γράφω το άρθρο._

_**Edward**__**'**__**s**____**Pov**_

_Την επόμενη μέρα καθόμασταν αγκαλιά με την Μπέλλα στον καναπέ του διαμερίσματος μου και βλέπαμε ταινία._

_«Γιατί άντεξες όλα αυτά που σου έκανα;» με ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή γυρνώντας προς το μέρος μου._

_Εγώ γέλασα σιγανά._

_«Γιατί νομίζω ότι σ αγαπώ» της είπα και ήταν η αλήθεια._

_Εκείνη μαζεύτηκε στην αγκαλιά μου και άρχισε να με φιλάει._

_Και τότε έγινε τόσο φυσικά και υπέροχα που νόμιζα ότι ζούσα σε όνειρο._

_Το σώμα της τόσο όμορφο και απαλό έτρεμε στα χέρια μου καθώς την φιλούσα και την χάιδευα._

_Ανταποκρινόταν σε κάθε μου κίνηση με τόσο πάθος που με έκανε να την θέλω ακόμα περισσότερο._

_Ποτέ στην ζωή μου δεν είχα νιώσει έτσι._

_Όταν τα σώματα μας δεν άντεξαν άλλο και ολοκληρώσαμε μαζί ήταν η πιο υπέροχη αίσθηση στον κόσμο._

_Δεν χόρταινα να την κοιτάω όσο κοιμόταν και πόνεσα όταν σκέφτηκα το αρχικό στοίχημα που είχα βάλει με τον Έμετ και κατάλαβα το πόσο ηλίθια είχα φερθεί._

_Το βράδυ ήμασταν καλεσμένοι στο πάρτι που έκανε το περιοδικό της Άλις._

_Πήγα να πάρω την Μπέλλα από το σπίτι για να πάμε μαζί._

_Φορούσε ένα υπέροχο φόρεμα στις αποχρώσεις του λευκού και με τα μαλλιά της πιασμένα πάνω ήταν πραγματικά εντυπωσιακή._

_Όταν φτάσαμε πήγαμε να βρούμε την Άλις που ήταν μαζί με την Ρόζαλι και τον Έμετ οι οποίοι ήταν πλέον ήταν ζευγάρι._

_Μετά από λίγη ώρα η Άλις ανέβηκε στην εξέδρα για να παρουσιάσει το καινούργιο εξώφυλλο του περιοδικού._

_Όταν παρουσίασε το εξώφυλλο στην οθόνη είδα με έκπληξη τον τίτλο του άρθρου ο οποίος ήταν πώς να χωρίσετε σε δέκα μέρες και από κάτω το όνομα της αρθρογράφου ή οποία δεν ήταν άλλη από την Μπέλλα._

_Καθώς ξέσπασαν χειροκροτήματα στην αίθουσα και όλοι της έδιναν συγχαρητήρια για την καινούργια της θέση εκείνη μου είπε λυπημένα_

_«Άφησε με να σου εξηγήσω…»_

_«Δεν μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις τίποτα» της είπα θυμωμένα ενώ δεν μπορούσα να το πιστέψω ότι την άφησα να με κοροιδέψει με τέτοιο τρόπο._

_«Δεν φταίει εκείνη εγώ φταίω» παρενέβει η Άλις που βρισκόταν τώρα κοντά μου «ποτέ δεν φαντάστηκα ότι υπήρχε πιθανότητα να ερωτευτείτε αν ήξερα ότι υπήρχε έστω και η παραμικρή πιθανότητα δεν θα το έκανα ποτέ» συμπλήρωσε κοιτάζοντας με λυπημένα._

_«Έντουαρντ έτσι και αλλιώς και εσύ προσπαθούσες να την ρίξεις αρχικά για το στοίχημα που βάλαμε» πετάχτηκε ο Έμετ._

_«Σκάσε Έμετ!» τον κοίταξα θυμωμένα._

_Αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά._

_Όσο θυμωμένος και να ήμουν μαζί της δεν άντεχα τον τρόπο που με κοιτούσε τώρα με δάκρυα στα μάτια, σαν να πίστευε ότι την χρησιμοποίησα._

_Πριν προλάβω να την πλησιάσω άρχισε να τρέχει προς την έξοδο_

_Αμέσως έτρεξα πίσω της και την ακολούθησα έξω στην βροχή_

_«Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω!» της φώναξα στην μέση του δρόμου και εκείνη σταμάτησε να τρέχει._

_«Δεν μπορείς να χάσεις κάτι που δεν έχεις» μου φώναξε κοιτάζοντας προς το μέρος μου._

_ «Μπέλλα σ' αγαπώ! Μπορεί να άρχισε σαν στοίχημα αλλά μετά σε ερωτεύτηκα!» της φώναξα ενώ η βροχή δυνάμωνε και με μούσκευε ολόκληρο._

_«Και εγώ σ' αγαπώ και δεν με ενδιαφέρουν ούτε όλες οι θέσεις του κόσμου το μόνο που με ενδιαφέρει είναι να είμαι μαζί σου» μου είπε κοιτάζοντας με στα μάτια._

_Ήταν τόσο όμορφη._

_Μετά από λίγα βήματα είχα φτάσει κοντά της και την είχα κλείσει στην αγκαλιά μου, δεν θα την άφηνα ποτέ._

_**Bella's Pov**_

_Με κοίταξε με τόση αγάπη και τόσο πάθος που δεν με ένοιαζε που στεκόμασταν μέσα στην βροχή το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να συνεχίσει με φιλάει. Κάτω από το χέρι μου ένιωθα την καρδιά του να χτυπάει μαζί με την δική μου και ήξερα ότι αυτό ήταν αγάπη._

_Mrs Alice_


End file.
